


My Heart’s Right There

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noise continued for a moment, until Jack could keep silent no more. “Are you… singing, Agent Carter?” he asked.</p><p>“I am, Chief Thompson,” Peggy replied primly, her eyes still on her crossword. “Is there some comment you’d like to make about it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart’s Right There

“You should wear your hair like this more often,” Peggy said, absently running her fingers through the blonde mess that lay rested on her lap. “I like it.”

Jack glanced up at her. “Messy and unprofessional?”

“I like things messy and unprofessional. It’s why I’m dating you, chief.”

Jack snorted. “Knew there had to be some reason.”

“A regrettable lapse in judgment?”

“That’s one hell of a long lapse.”

“Once I’d said ‘yes’ I couldn’t very well back out. You know us Brits and our manners.” Peggy gave his hair an affectionate ruffle.

“Mhmm, I’d heard rumors of those fabled British manners. Never seen ‘em myself.”

“They’re a hoax.” 

“Knew it,” Jack muttered. He flipped the page of his book and resumed reading, and Peggy returned her attention to the crossword she was working on, her fingers continuing to gently comb their way through Jack’s hair.

The peaceful silence was broken by a sudden humming noise. It started out quietly, building in intensity, until words became distinguishable amongst the tuneless drone. “… _to the sweetest girl I know… Goodbye, Piccadilly, farewell, Leicester Square… It's a long, long way to Tipperary, but my heart's right there_.”

The noise continued for a moment, until Jack could keep silent no more. “Are you… _singing_ , Agent Carter?” he asked.

“I am, Chief Thompson,” Peggy replied primly, her eyes still on her crossword. “Is there some comment you’d like to make about it?”

“Just askin’.” He fell silent again, listening to her tuneless air. When she reached the chorus once more, he tipped his head back and belted out an accompaniment. “ _That's the wrong way to tickle Mary, that's the wrong way to kiss! Don't you know that over here, lad, they like it best like this!_ ” 

Peggy laughed. “Of course that’s the version you know, you naughty boy.”

Jack grinned up at her. “Isn’t that how it goes?”

“You’re a bloody awful singer, Thompson.”

“You too, Carter.”

Peggy leaned down to kiss him as best she could at such an awkward angle, then shook her head at him fondly. “Have I ever mentioned that I love you?” The long silence and the blank stare that followed answered the question for her. “Oh,” she said, clearing her throat awkwardly. “I take it I never have.” 

“Never.”

“I suppose there’s a first time for everything.” She kissed him again. “I did mean it, Jack. I love you. You must have known that, even if I didn’t say it.” 

“I guess so. Still different hearing it out loud.” Jack sighed and shot her a disgruntled look. “I’ve been waiting for that moment, you know. The least you could’ve done was make it a little more romantic.” 

Peggy wrinkled her nose at him. “So sorry. Had I known I would have made it infinitely more impressive. Perhaps I could have arranged a parade.”

“Aw, I forgive you. As long as the first time isn’t the last time.”

Peggy brushed a gentle hand down his cheek, smiling at the feel of his stubble, rough against her fingers. Not for the first time, she marveled that she got to see him like this – relaxed, unkempt, not the put-together chief of the SSR, just… Jack. It was something she would never want to be without. “I’ll be sure to tell you every day, soldier,” she murmured. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: a sappy romantic kissing cuddling cartson fic


End file.
